


Larry Drabbles.

by littleleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleeds/pseuds/littleleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a snippet of three different things. I don't usually titles my drabbles on Tumblr, which is why I'm just putting them altogether in one post. It's mostly just fluffy, mini one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Drabbles.

****

Little Things Drabble:

****

It had been a long day. Harry and Louis spent the day with the rest of the boys promoting the new single, and the reception they were getting was better than anything they could have imagined; no one could be happier with it the song, it seemed. Walking into their flat, Harry tossed his keys into the fancy dish by the door that was used just for that - keys.He personally never understood it, but Louis insisted it was for, “character, Haz. It’s a decorative bowl.” Harry had shook his head and kissed Louis’ lips gently, the way he did whenever Louis did particularly adorable things - or much of anything, really. A ghost of a smile played on the younger boys lips, and Louis eyed him suspiciously from his place behind the counter, “What are you smiling at, love?” He had his own half-smile playing along his lips as he grabbed Harry’s favorite mug from the cabinet, as well as his own, and put the pot on for their night tea. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist from behind and kissed beneath his earlobe affectionately, “Nothing, boobear.”

He stood back against the counter and let Louis take reign over the nightly rituals. When the tea was finally ready, they settled in bed together and sipped at their tea. Harry finished first, as always and placed his mug on the nightstand next to his side of the bed; immediately snuggling next to Louis when he was finished. He felt himself drifting to sleep as Louis murmured against his curls and pressed sweet kisses against his forehead, “I love you, darling.” The older boy whispered into the darkness. Harry was too far into his sleep to answer, but Louis knew that Harry loved him too. They had sat in the studio for hours with Ed, pouring over the lyrics to “Little Things,” and every time Ed asked for suggestions for changes, Harry slid in something that made Louis flush. 

_“The crinkle by your eyes.” Harry stated enthusiastically, squeezing Louis’ thigh under the table, “and that h-they have to squeeze into their jeans, yeah?” He looked up at Ed hopefully and the lyrical genius that he was, Ed found his ways. He looked in concentration at the lyrics and soon, only the most intricate details of Louis and Harry’s lives were on that piece of paper._

“Love you,” Harry’s lips moved against Louis’ neck and Louis looked down at him, smiling cheekily. Whispered affections came often from his boyfriend’s sleeping mouth and it was some of Louis’ favorite moments. On tour, he’d often stay up later than he should, listening to Harry murmur a variety of things while he slept.  
Of course, things were different now. Lucky for Louis, the little things have stayed the same.  
  
 **Post 10/29 Radio Interview Drabble:**

His green eyes were fixated on something outside of the window as he rung his hands together nervously. He was worried. Long, slimmer fingers encaptured his and stopped the movements, and he looked to his left, away from the window. Blue eyes that stole his breath every time looked back at him questioningly. His head was tilted to the side and he had a slight frown on his beautiful lips; he didn’t need to use words for Harry to know that Louis knew something was wrong with him. Harry sighed and gave up, because he knew that he would never get away with keeping things from Louis, who noticed everything about him. “They asked again. About all of the women? It’s never going to stop, is it?” He shook his head and gritted his teeth against the lump in his throat that teased him and told him he was too weak to hold it together. He wanted to cry.

Louis ignored the other boys in the van and moved closer to his boyfriend, enveloping in his arms and rubbing small circles into his back soothingly, “Sh, Hazza.” He pressed his lips against Harry’s curls and whispered in his ear too low for anyone else to hear, “We’ll go home and I’ll make you some tea, yeah? We can watch a bit of telly and forget all about it.” Louis moved his arm around Harry’s waist, lost for words. He hated when Harry was sad, but no matter whether Harry was happy or sad, he still was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. At the moment, Louis noticed, his cheeks were flushed and his curls were a bit disarrayed from waking up late (they had a bit of a night). His eyes were glassy and his lips were full from biting back tears. Louis leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry’s, in front of everyone, which was rare. He wanted to kiss him, and make him feel the way he loved him.

Harry protested at first, not wanting to get Louis into any trouble. He gave up quickly though, letting himself fall into the kiss and give himself to it. He moved his lips against Louis’ with fervor as a stray tear slipped from the corner of his eye. Sometimes, people asked him why he put up with constant lies and cover-ups that come with being with Louis, but this was his answer for them. The little things. The little moments when Louis made Harry feel things he never knew he could feel. When Louis made him tea before he went to sleep, or when they held hands and he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else for as long as he lived. When they laid in bed for hours on their days off just exploring one another, obsessing over parts of the other’s body and making secret codes or sayings that they could pull off doing or saying in public. “I love you, Louis.” he murmured against his boyfriend, as he nuzzled into his neck.

“and I love you, Harry.”  
  
 **Harry Tomlinson Drabble:**

Stretching his back out against his mattress, Louis Tomlinson sighed in contentment. It was the early hours of his birthday, and already it was off to a wonderful start. A passionate night of blissed-out love with his boyfriend and now he was being made breakfast in bed at the weak hour of four am. He smiled to himself, life couldn’t get much better than what it was now. As he pressed his feathery hair into the pillow, he heard a low voice call out his name, “Lou!” The raspy voice of Harry Styles echoed beautifully through the high ceilings in their shared flat.

Louis closed his eyes and let himself listen to his love’s voice for a just a beat, before responding just as loudly, “Yeah, babe?” He grudgingly rolled over in his bed, ready to get out, before he heard a pounding of feet coming across the hardwood. He counted his lucky stars to himself as he pulled the duvet up and over his bare chest. A shiver ran up his spine before he rolled back into his warmed up side of the bed, leaving Harry’s side open with the blankets folded down as they always are; ready to welcome the younger of the two into bed each time he was ready.

Harry’s beanie-covered curls bounced gently, all in disarray from Harry’s fitful evening, as he hopped onto the bed in nothing but a blanket wrapped around him. Miraculously, he managed to keep hold of his MacBook in the hand that wasn’t supporting the blanket. Louis always balked at the size of Harry’s hands, he couldn’t help it. He felt his hands got lost in Harry’s. Pulling away from his thoughts, Louis refocused his attention on his bright-eyed boyfriend. His cheeks were flushed in the loveliest way; which Louis adored, as he started babbling on about some Twitter nonsense. “…there was a bunch! Look at this one though.” Harry slid the laptop in front of Louis’ line of vision and he gave his eyes a minute to adjust.

Louis looked from the screen back to Harry and then once again, before he smiled delicately to himself. He noticed the way Harry wouldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands, and the way his cheeks blushed just a shade darker than the pink that they were sporting just moments before. Louis reached out and covered the curly-headed boy’s hand with his own, grasping it gently before tugging on his hand and pulling him down into his spot in bed. Immediately, Louis slotted next to him and curled up in his chest, the way he loved. Harry had a way of making Louis feel like he was never going to grow old; as if he found his very own personal fountain of youth. Louis glanced at the laptop again before his pressed his lips to Harry’s exposed collarbone, “I love you, Hazza.” He looked up at him and his blue eyes swam through Harry’s green ones, searching for the right words to make them light up, “One day, that will be us.” He nodded his head in the direction of the screen, as his hand danced up Harry’s side.

The light Louis was searching for went on immediately and his boyfriend reached out and snaked one of his overlarge hands behind the back of Louis head, pushing him forward to meet his greedy lips. Harry’s tongue slid across Louis bottom lip, nipping at it impatiently before Louis opened up and greeted the kiss with match fervor. They pulled away to breath and Louis tangled his hands into the boy’s curls, before Harry spoke again. Pressing his forehead to Louis’, Harry grinned his very best smile, the smile that Louis had fallen in love with, and said it as if it were a secret for just the two of them. It had just been trending worldwide on Twitter, but Harry had a way of making even the most public things, achingly intimate. His dimple dominated his cheek and he whispered happily, “Harry Edward Tomlinson.” His pressed his lips once again to his boyfriends’, “I’ll take it.”


End file.
